


Fucking the Tease out of Ahri

by NidoranDuran



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recording, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: [School AU modeled vaguely off of the Academy skin set] Ahri is the school's biggest tease, with a laundry list of boys she's flirted with only to reject for fun. But Darius and Ekko have taken issue with her reign of terror, and decided to recruit a few other scorned students to fuck some decency into the foxy seductress. Commission for simo09.





	Fucking the Tease out of Ahri

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my effort to post a couple years worth of backlogged stories, with this one pulled out at random from December 2015.

Ahri was what some of the boys at school would charitably refer to as 'a tease' and uncharitably refer to as things that couldn't be said in polite company. Generally considered one of the hottest girls in school and almost undoubtedly her year, Ahri seemed to enjoy cultivating a certain air about her that flaunted her looks and desirability to almost smug levels. Sometimes, it was in wearing a skirt that pushed the boundaries of the school's uniform policy in its shortness, which seemed designed to show off the blue and white striped panties she wore beneath. Other times, it was a more direct enticement. She seemed to enjoy the power she had over the boys of the school, flirting with them until they made a move, at which point she shut them down and moved on to the next target like some vampiric tease in search of her next fix. It had earned her a reputation, but boys continued to fall for it in the vain hope that they could be the lucky one to push past all of that and actually get with her.

None of them ever had.

Her popularity kept her in good graces, friends with all the right people ingrained too firmly for anyone to do anything or call her out, which left a worrisome predicament for Darius when he'd decided that enough was enough. It had been his turn to be teased, to have her laugh in his face as she told him she was just 'playing around' when she flirted with him for a few days. When she giggled and turned on her heel, walking off and blowing him a kiss over her shoulder. One that her gumiho magic manifested as a little pink heart that fluttered toward him, only to burst right before his lips as a final, bitter little note that had Ahri laughing much more loudly as she walked away. Unlike the other boys, who had just taken their humiliation and moved on, Darius decided it was high time someone stood up to her and did something. He just wasn't sure yet.

It took him a few days to concoct his plan for vengeance, trying first along all of the general means of humiliation, but pranks proved insufficient as retribution and she was too popular for some anonymous slander to work out very well, so he instead looked toward more vulgar means of trying to pull something off. Once the idea hit him and his pen moved quickly across the paper with purpose and excitement, he knew that he really had something here, that the solution to giving Ahri her just desserts lay in a nasty surprise that would allow all of the boys she had teased a fair shot at their revenge as well.

Calling up some friends left Darius with a good base of other students not only willing to participate, but remarking that they had been hoping something like this would have been organized on her long ago. It wasn't hard to find people she'd teased who didn't want to pass up the opportunity, a happy Darius suddenly rolling in support and really getting something going here that felt like it was just. But there was one piece of the puzzle left; the boy she was currently flirting with. He was quick to ring him up, as he was the most important element to this whole plan.

"Hey, Ekko," the school delinquent said, glad that having the nerd's number had come in handy. "Ahri's flirting with you right now, right?"

On the other line, Ekko sighed as Darius called him and opened with a very biting opener. "If you just called to make fun of me and tell me that I don't have a chance, save your breath. I know she's messing with me, sorry for wanting some attention from a pretty girl for a change."

Darius hadn't even thought to bully the nerd, but it certainly occurred to him that a few well placed jabs would be worth a laugh. But maybe not worth his whole plan being put on hold until Ahri moved on to someone he hadn't pissed off, so he played it smart. "No, it's nothing like that. Ahri just pulled that bullshit with me, I'm not going to make it sting any more for someone else. I actually called to ask if you want a guarantee that you one hundred percent will get to fuck Ahri."

"What are you talking about?" Ekko was about ready to hang up on Darius, given the nonsense he was spouting that all sounded like it was about to go very poorly for him, that Darius was fucking with him in ways he'd rather not have to deal with.

"Me and a bunch of other guys have a plan to make Ahri sorry for the shit she pulled with all of us, and since she's trying to fuck with you right now, we need you to help us pull it off. I promise, this isn't a joke and I'm not setting you up for anything other than being able to fuck the bitch out of Ahri."

Although still very doubtful of what Darius was saying, the potential for this to go in ways that favoured Ekko, which were certainly not otherwise going to happen given the unlikeliness that he was the one boy Ahri would actually go for, was at least worth hearing him out for. "Alright fine, I'm listening. No promises, but tell me what you're going to do, and if I don't mind it, I'll say yes." Aside from getting a chance to fuck Ahri, maybe going along with whatever plan Darius had cooked up would make his stock rise a little bit, which was never a bad thing.  
********************  
"Nobody's ever asked me to eat lunch on the roof before," Ahri said, smiling as she held onto her bag with both hands, keeping it low and in front of her skirt. Today was her rejection day, which meant she always wore the extra short skirt that showed off plenty of her incredible legs for that extra bit of cruelty. A nice push-up bra kept her very plump and ample breasts looking even perkier in her top; she was the portrait of loveliness and at the peak of sexual attractiveness, which made it so much more crushing when she shut a bot down. "It sounds romantic."

"It is," Ekko said, smiling as he carried his own lunch box, which held not some food, but some video camera equipment he'd swiped from the AV department when nobody was looking. Darius's plan had been one he liked far more than he thought he would, and it all seemed like it would fall perfectly into place. He was eager to see if that proved correct as he looked at Ahri, who thanks to timing, was very clearly ready to shit him down. Her cheeks were soft and pink, lips a vibrant red, and in her eyes was a certain excited playfulness that he could read like a book. "Sometimes I come up here by myself; I enjoy the view, and it's quiet with nobody else around."

Ahri could barely contain her laughter as Ekko brought her up to the secluded spot where they were to have lunch. He was setting himself up so easy for this that she couldn't believe he could be so foolish and gullible. Oh, she was going to have a blast knocking him down a peg or three. "Is there a reason why you want nobody else to be around?" she asked as Ekko opened the door to the rooftop from the access stairway, the pink-haired girl graciously bowing her head as she stepped through it.

"I can think of seven reasons," Darius said, Ahri's head snapping to the side, eyes going wide as she saw the last boy she'd shut down standing with a smile on the roof. "Oh, I forgot to count Ekko. Never mind, eight reasons."

Ahri narrowed her eyes, realizing this was a setup rather quickly. "What are you doing he--let go of me!' she shouted as two more students, boys she recognized as past 'conquests' grabbed her wrists and pulled her toward the hulking delinquent. "Darius, what the fuck is going on here?" She struggled against their grip, against their dragging her toward him, but she soon found herself kneeling in front of him and unable to do anything to stop it. Looking over her shoulder, she caught Ekko smiling as he pulled the video camera out of his lunchbox, in on the setup just as much, as the thought that there was something to be recorded clued her in rather quickly to the plan.

"Vengeance," Darius said as he undid his pants, wasting no time in getting them off and shoving his cock in Ahri's face. They were hardly down around his ankles by the time he cock slapped her, and as she cried out in dismay and disgust, someone else grabbed her long pink hair and turned her head back to face up at him as his cock dragged along her trembling lips. "We're sick of your bullshit, so we're going to fuck the bitch out of you and get what you've been holding out on every boy in this school the whole time."

"Darius, please, don't do this. I promise, if you me go, I-- mph glurk!" She was cut off unceremoniously by the slam of a cock not only into her mouth, but right down her throat, making the fox gag on Darius's thick, long member as it plugged her wind pipe. Her eyes went wide, pleading up at the delinquent, but they wouldn't save her this time. Not as Darius savoured the feeling of her hot, wet mouth around his cock for the first time, and she could see it in his face, the realization dawning across her expression that she was in a lot of trouble, and she was powerless to stop it. The hands in her hair and at her wrists held her in place as Darius started to pull back, his cock leaving her throat, only to push forward again and make her choke once more.

"Fuck, your mouth is tight," Darius said, gleefully fucking her pretty face raw without a second's hesitation. Hard, savage thrusts shoved his cock balls deep into her mouth as she whimpered and whined. "Just stay right there like a good slut should and let us fuck you, and I don't think you'll have any problems. We just want to get what we deserve, you understand." It was a twisted sense of justice, but he did not take her slight lightly, and he was proving that now with the vicious slams into her mouth, ignoring the way she gagged on his cock, the way she proved herself incapable of handling how he had his way with her. It was an utterly brutal approach to oral sex, but the only one he felt she deserved, and he took great joy in going at her hard, slowing down for nothing as he flaunted his power and control over the situation.

Ahri gagged and whimpered, unable to do much with the tight hold on her body. More hands were moving upon her, undoing the buttons on her blouse. There seemed no escape as Darius continued to fuck her face, ganged up on by--had the 'eight reasons' been eight guys? Were there really eight guys on this roof top who had come to gangfuck her as a means of revenge for her teases? A quick little mental tally confirmed that she had pissed off enough guys that finding eight boys the serial teaser had scorned in that month alone wouldn't have been hard, and suddenly she realized that she was in for hell.

Ekko came around with the camera, catching a good side view of Ahri's oral violation as Darius slammed into her, the girthy cock keeping her jaw open wide. Due to the presence of something in her mouth, Ahri's salival glands had been fired into overdrive, and drool began to leak down her chin and onto her now bared chest, the open blouse exposing plenty of soft skin and her breasts looking like an utter delight in her bra. Droplets of saliva trickled down her skin, and Ekko was sure to capture it as he moved around a little, wanting to really get a consistent record of their retribution on Ahri. "Smile for the camera, slut," he taunted, drawing her eyes toward the flickering camera, her gaze going wide in frantic panic as she realized just what was going on.

Her gangbang was being recorded.

Darius grabbed a hold of Ahri's hair, shoving away the hand of one of his peers as he grabbed a big, healthy handful of pink and pulled her down tighter, holding her nose tight up against his waist as he left his cock buried down her gullet for a moment, ignoring the way she choked and twisted in agony before finally withdrawing, only to let her get a single breath in before he shoved right back down. He showed her no mercy, physically giving her what she had done emotionally to him, and he didn't slow down for anything, fucking her face hard and fast until his cock was aching, until he couldn't keep going, ready to let loose his load. Pulling his hips back, Darius's cock popped out of her mouth, pointed right against her face as it ached and jerked, loosing its load all over her face in hot strands of molten spunk. One landed in Ahri's mouth as plenty more splattered onto her face and into her hair, leaving her pretty features painted in cum.

"Fuck you," she panted heavily, wincing as the hands released her wrists, finally giving her some freedom of motion. She took deep breaths to try and gather herself as she spat out all of the cum left in her mouth. "Fuck all of you. I'm going right to the dean, and I'm going to have all of you expelled and arrested for this!"

"No, you're not," Darius said, smirking as he pushed his cock against her cheek, letting the wet, slimy member drag along her skin and leave a smear of her own spit across a cum-less part of her face. "Because we're all going to fuck you until we're satisfied, and by the time we're done, you'll be a broken little cock addict who isn't going to tease any guy again, because she's going to be the school's new public use toy." He smirked wide, savouring the fact that he had of course been the first to fuck Ahri's pretty face--only fair, given his role as the organizer--but was now ready to give the other guys he'd enlisted a shot at her. He extended a hand out toward Ekko, who gladly gave the camera to the gangbang's ringleader. "Now smile wide for the camera, slut."

Ahri was about to show some real fire--literally, given the extreme circumstances--but her hands were quickly grabbed again and she was pulled up to her feet, blouse pulled down her shoulders, bra undone roughly as her breasts were left to fall free, plump and perky and quickly grabbed by another eager pervert looking to enjoy the pleasures of her body now that she was finally in a position of vulnerability. She couldn't summon up some flames in this position,, left to struggle and snarl as he tails thrashed madly and another set of hands pulled her short skirt up, dragging the blue and white striped panties down her soft thighs and tossing them aside. She thrashed and squirmed as more hands pulled her legs up and apart, exposing her pussy beneath her skirt to the eyes of a hungry, pants-dropping Ekko. "No, Ekko, come on, please don't do this to me. They're trying to trick you and--"

Ekko stopped her right there. "Don't. I'm not in the mood to hear the bullshit. Actually, no, better idea. Put her back onto her legs, let's spitroast her instead. Who wants her mouth?" The clamouring of the six guys left who had turns to wait for as they eagerly awaited a chance to take a crack at Ahri was so vigorous and intense that it brought a smile to Ekko's face. As they tried to talk out who was going next--the promise had been that Darius went first, then Ekko as the guy she was currently stringing along, then an order of the most recent guys slighted by her--she was brought down to her feet and bent over, her pretty rear end squirming in dismay for Ekko's delighted eyes. He gladly gave her ass a hard slap, making her yelp as he pulled her skirt up and fondled her ass. Pressing forward, he brought the thick, needy tip of his cock up to her puffy, adorable entrance.

"Ekko, please," Ahri continued to plead. She couldn't stop wriggling as the hands grabbed at her and the boys argued about who had her mouth next, at least until they settled it, and another big cock was being shoved into her face. "I'm a virgin!"

But her attempt at reasoning with him did little, as he shoved his hips forward nonetheless, burying himself balls deep into the screaming gumiho. "Not anymore you aren't," he grunted carelessly, glad he'd been able to get that line off after all, but even more glad that her pussy was so incredibly tight. Velvety smooth, slick walls clung tightly around his shaft as he opened her up in ways that she never had been before--which, if she was to be believed, was at all, but he didn't care too much about whether she was telling the truth or not, given how little he could trust her. He savoured the moment a little bit as her cries were stifled by another cock plunging down her throat, at which point he drew back and started properly fucking the tight little tease.

Ahri thought that being facefucked by Darius was the worst she was going to endure, but this proved so much worse. Stuffed at both ends by cocks, fucked by two guys who seemed utterly uncaring about how much she could handle as they quickly down to thrusting hard and fast into her tight holes, leaving her no clarity of mind to even process what was happening. Savage thrusts back and forth filled her front and back with cock, one stretching out her pussy and leaving her aflame with a swelling need, while the other slammed down her throat and left her gagging once more. She had never felt so full before, so violated, and naturally, the man fucking her mouth held her hands high up in the air to keep her from struggling or pushing him back.

Ekko grunted, hand coming down hard on Ahri's gorgeous, plush rear end every few thrusts. "Fuck, you're tight," he groaned, getting whipped up into the lusty frenzy the eight disgruntled students had decided to take out on the object of their frustrations and affections. "You won't be for long, but I'm glad I got to feel it before every boy in school had his turn fucking you loose." He couldn't help but let the dirty talk flow as he hammered into her, fucking her into a state of crushing arousal. The taste of cock had started her up, certainly, but it was now, when he was fucking her tight hole and pumping her full of more pleasure than she could possibly have taken while keeping 'above' anything that drove her into the reaches of degraded lust that was the whole goal of this experiment.

Saliva dripped down Ahri's chin, breasts heaving and bouncing as gravity pulled them down and the hard slams of cocks balls deep into both ends of her left her body shaking down to the core. They weren't coordinating their thrusts at all, leaving her to whine and twist as they fucked her at their own out of sync paces, speeds and rhythm different enough to double down on frustration as a result. She couldn't keep anything straight as her throat and pussy were both filled with cock, save for that glorious point when their thrusts met up, when both ends were so utterly stuffed with throbbing, thick cock, where her mind went briefly blank in searing pleasure like she couldn't believe. She couldn't even begin to hope that she could hold out against what was happening, against the pleasure swelling up into a heady, irresistible rush. Her head buzzed with delight and she found herself moaning amid all of the sloppy, wet gagging noises she made.

The audible struggle tinged with increasingly powerful and needy moans excited the boys fucking her from both ends, driving them to pound harder into her tight pussy and hot mouth as her eyes glazed over and the pleasure overwhelmed her. Her vaginal walls contracted and clenched around Ekko's pistoning cock, making him slap her ass even harder as he delighted in the frantic and completely vulgar abuse of her deflowered hole. It was a savage treatment, but not one he felt any guilt over, even given the goals of this little exercise or the fact that there was a camera recording footage of him balls-deep inside of Ahri. The high was too powerful, and he wanted to ride it as far as he could, hammering the cute little pussy raw as her tails curled and fluttered in increasing signs of utter lust.

Ahri whined as her orgasm bore down upon her, sudden and shameless. She cried out around the cock in her throat, wincing as her body lit up in flame more brilliant and hot than the foxfire she could conjure up. Her throat and pussy tightened down around the cocks that had fucked her to this state of raw bliss as quim and drool leaked steadily down from their respective holes. Her body trembled, fingers balling into tight fists as her knuckles went bone white; she was in a state of utter, raw delight like she couldn't believe, buckling under the weight of pleasure, under the immense sensation of utter bliss. The first climax anyone else had ever brought her to proved so hard that she was left to doubt why she had taken this long to get fucked.

The noises she made, the wetness at her pussy, and of course the intense clenching of her body, pushed both of the students spitroasting her over the edge. They groaned, Ekko slamming balls deep into her pulsating pussy while the other pulled out of her mouth and let her screams of broken lust fill the air. Both cocks erupted, one buried deep inside of the spasming hole and pumping it full of hot spurts of thick cum that left her moaning even louder, while the other painted her face to a much more vocally excited reaction. This time, she was moaning and sticking her tongue out, drooling as she caught a couple strands onto her eager tongue, and rather than spitting them out, she gladly swallowed the spunk as she welcomed the rest onto her face.

"Fuck," the gumiho whined, panting as she felt the warm, slimy cum on her face, topping off what Darius had given her. "I... I'm so sorry, boys. I never knew how good it felt. But getting fucked feels amazing, and I want to make it up to all of you by letting you fuck me as much as you want!" She looked up at the crowd, not paying any mind to the camera catching her lurid confession, as she came clean and sought to make amends. "Use my body every way you want, all of you. I won't stop until you're satisfied. I spent too long being the school tease, but now I think I'm ready to be the school slut instead." She licked her lips of the cum and stared pleadingly up at the group of five guys who still hadn't gotten their fill. "I'll take all five of you at once, if you're willing to share. I-I think I have enough body to make you all happy."

It seemed the students agreed, descending upon her as Ekko pulled away and let them have free reign of her body. He took the camera back from Darius and quickly started capturing the broken frenzy of Ahri giving in to lust and apologizing in the most incredible way possible. One student pulled her down into his lap, sitting her backwards on his cock and slapping her ass, making her start bouncing on his shaft. She did so with glee, moaning as her hands reached forward to grasp two more cocks, pulling them to either side of her. In the middle, someone was parting her gorgeous tits and sinking his cock right into her cleavage, closing the soft breasts back down around his cock and getting to work thrusting. The final boy may have seemed left off, the grubby pervert had always wanted one thing from Ahri; her tails, and gladly pulled two of the nine bushy, soft appendages over to his lap. Ahri took the cue, wrapping them around his cock and pumping slowly. Even if a tail job seemed ludicrous to her in sheer concept, she wanted them to know that her body was theirs to use however they wanted.

Bouncing madly on the cock that snugly filled her creampied pussy, Ahri got to work on the cocks in front of her. The titfucking student didn't need much help as he squeezed and groped at her breasts, thrusting into the soft warmth that formed when they pressed together, his tip peeking out of her cleavage and leaking pre down that further lubricated her skin. The one fucking her tails seemed to only need her to hold steady as he did the work, pre-cum staining her soft fur and matting it down as he bucked back and forth with the sort of feverish glee that would have put her off were she not simply too gone and horny to care. That left the two she was stroking, her perfectly manicured hands pumping quickly and impatiently along the two aching, leaking cocks in her hands. She pulled them in closer on either side of her, leaning her head in to take the head of the one on her right into her mouth and sucking it down, slurping and slobbering messily on the shafts in a way that showed her utter sluttiness come to light.

Switching back to the other cock, Ahri settled into a lovely rhythm of moving back and forth, alternating between which cock she sucked down as her hands kept steady and aggressive, pumping away at the throbbing shafts that only proved tastier and taster the more she sucked on them. Bouncing in the lap of the student beneath her showed her that there seemed no foreseeable depth to her depravity as she moaned and whimpered. Going from one boy to two boys to five boys had been quite the ordeal, but she handled the intense gangbang action upon her so suddenly with glee, moaning as she worked them all over efficiently, pushed past the point of caring about anything but release. "Fuck me!" she cried out as she switched over to the other cock and sucked it down deep.

The camera captured all of it, Ekko stroking his cock with his free hand as he watched her go. Darius and the boy who'd fucked her mouth after Darius did the same, unable to resist the display of pure whorish delight before them. She knew there was a camera on her and simply didn't care, welcoming the video being made of her descent into something as fun as it was debuacherous. "Fuck, that was easy," Darius groaned, pumping madly at his aching cock as he watched her go, watched her absolutely loving getting fucked five ways all at once. "Slut gave it up faster than I thought. But we're doing good boys, keep fucking her. I want her to go to next period smelling like cum so that the whole school knows that she's a public use whore now."

The degrading words Ahri heard from Darius over the groans of the five students crowding around her left her moaning in delight, body throbbing as she worked all of them over as well as she could. Her sultry, gorgeous body and its assorted pleasures were certain to do them in, but the feeling of being used by five men all at once ensured the newly awakened gumiho whore was ahead of the curve as she came noisily once more, screaming and bouncing frantically atop the cock in her pussy as her body lit up in another searing rush of brilliant, lusty flame. Her head rolled back as the cock in her pussy followed suit, pumping her newly opened for business hole with another load of hot cum, doubling down on the creampies she'd received. The two she was stroking and sucking off came next, shooting onto either side of her face and once more into her hair, leaving her twice as soiled and facialed as she smiled twice as wide as she had before. Her tits received the next shot, and the student fucking her tails decided to frost the bouncing, perky breasts off with his load as well.

The three masturbators stepped up as Ahri knelt down in front of them, mouth wide, tongue hanging out, eyes rolled back, hands up in double peace signs as she received three more shots, two onto her tits and one landing almost entirely into her open mouth. She moaned, swallowing down the cum as the tally sat at two creampies, four facials, and four loads on her tits. Her breasts, face, and hair were streaked with pearly white, and as she stared into the camera, peace signs still up as a sign of her utter, delighted broken state, everyone watching felt like they had indeed gotten their revenge.

"Is there anything you want to say to the rest of the student body?" Ekko asked, capturing her in frame perfectly.

"I'm sorry that I've been such a teasing bitch to all of you, but I'm better now! I realized that I'm just a vapid little cumslut, and from now on, I want to serve you all to make up for what I did. Feel free to fuck me whenever and however you want. I'm the school's public use whore now, and I think we're all going to have a lot of fun together! B-but for now... You boys aren't done yet, are you? I don't think I can go to my next class without more cum, I..." Ahri whined, crawling forward and grabbing Ekko's cock, greedily swallowing it down as the cameraman looked down at his lap to record the slutty display of utter need.

The boys were so far from done with Ahri that they weren't sure anymore that she would even make it to her next class.


End file.
